Fights are bad but better than wars
by byronsar
Summary: When Fang breaks up with Max will she survive this kind of pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfictioners. This is me, byronsar, telling you, that here is my 2nd fanfic! And both of them are Maximum Ride! awesome! If you have read my first story, "crash", I told you that I would tell you about myself later. Well nows later! Ok, so I started wanting to become an author when I heard that my dad had published a book online but I didn't believe him. You know why? Because he is going blind! I know, I know, it sounds tragic but look at it this way, My Dad is working on a book now (classified information. can not tell you what it's about yet) and you might see it in your library in about 2-3 years! :D Enough about me, let's get to the good stuff! **

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

"Max. Max. Max." "An-gel-st-op-ju-mp-ing-on-my-bed" I said. We were back at Mom's house and the kids were already getting on my nerves. "Then get out of bed, you lazy butt." she said. "Le-t-me-sle-ep" "Not untill you get out of this bed" She gave a great big bounce and almost landed on top of me. "Wa-tch-it-An-gel" I said. "No" Ok I really didn't want to do this but..."FA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-NG-NG!" She stopped for a second, considering the threat. Then she kept bouncing. "Whats going on?" Angel stopped abruptly. "Aahhh. What do we have here?" Fang said. He walked over, picked Angel up, flipped her upside down, and started tickling her. "Faa-haha-nngg st-haha-op it-AAAHHHHHHHH!" I laughed. Fang really shouldn't be tickling her there but I wasn't going to do anything about it.

* * *

After Angel's torture, I finally had the opportunity to sleep but I didn't take it. Instead I walked down stairs to have some breakfast. I found Iggy And Gazzy doing something suspicious instead of food. "What do you think you're doing?" I said. They jumped about 2 feet in the air. "Uh- Max we thought-um- that you were- uh um- asleep" Iggy said. "After a six-year-old attacks me, I don't think so. And I asked you a question, What...are...you...doing?" I said with strained patience. "um- we were just- uh" Gazzy said. I look at them so hard I sware Iggy felt. No one talked for a while. Finally I got bored and walked out side.

* * *

Fang was out there to so I went and stood next to him."Max, I've been thinking," Thats never a good sign. " I think you need to lay of your attitude. You always get on to people when they aren't doing things your way. You never let people be their own person." I felt hurt "And what exactly is that supposed to mean? You seem to live with it. You have lived with my for fourteen years and now you just decided to say I've been doing things wrong for fourteen years?" " Yes" Fang said calmly. But his voice started to rise as well " Like just now. You didn't even know what Iggy and Gazzy were doing so you just walk up and act like they are about to make a bomb that could implode the Earth!" Oh, well now he is getting into my bisness " For all we know they could be! And I can do whatever I want and I don't want thing my way all the time!" We were shouting now. " And I can take care of myself just fine without you digging through my bisness." I was so mad at him now " Fine then" Fang said "If you can take such good care of yourself then I guess I can just leave." He turned and stomped off. I knew what he ment too. Fang- the love of my life -just broke up with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Please read below**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Fang POV**

* * *

**WELCOME TO FANG'S BLOG**

**YOU ARE VISITOR NUMBER- sorry, things still broken**

Hello Guys! I'm so mad right now because I just broke up with Max. If you don't

know who Max is she is now my ex-girlfriend who is a bossy girl and is very mean

and hates everything and isn't pretty and I am still getting over this brake up so I

can't stop typing and I can type everthing bad about Max because now that we

broke up I can say every thing bad and not get my butt kicked so I can just

talk and talk and talk and... you get the point. (Finaly! A period!)

But one things for sure...

I WANT MAX BACK! I sitting here while she is off playing ping-pong or

something. I've never felt this emotional in my life. :(

Any way, I now feel how those guys do when they lose their girl. A mixture of

ever emotion that fits this best all bunched up into one huge emotion that

might kill you in your sleep. Well this deppresed hawk must go now to

sulk in the corner.

Fly On

-Fang

* * *

**Please R&R& comment! I'm going to call it R&R&C from now on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello every one!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

* * *

I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I layed on my bed and burst into tears. Stupid Fang. Stupid people. Stupid world. Every thing is stupid. _"It's O.K. Max you will get over it." _Said the voice. I just hate him sometimes "SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He doesn't own me. I heard a soft tap on my door. Then it opened. My mom looked concerned when she saw my tear-stained cheeks and runny nostrils. " Max dear, whats wrong?" She said. When she said that, I remembered what happened and started crying all over again. My mom came over to comfort me. " Tell me " She said while rubbing my back " what happened " I looked up. " Fang. He -He-He-" Mom looked at me " Broke up with me" I started crying again and leaned against my mom. "oh, baby" I heard mom say a couple of times but other than that I didn't hear anything.

* * *

**Fang POV**

* * *

I closed my laptop. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. After all, _I_ broke up with M- no. I'm not going to even say her name. I looked over to my clock. It read: 10:19.I decided to go down and have a snack. Then I heard it. If I didn't have super sonic hearing I probably couldn't have heard it. It was very light. Sort of like a _crack_. I stood up and silently set my laptop down. As I walked downstairs I heard it again. This time it was louder. I looked around the corner and relaxed a bit. "Iggy, Gazzy. What _are_ you doing?" I asked. Their backs stiffened. They turned around. Suddenly total fear filled their eyes. "Ok, what happened?" I asked again. "Nothing." they said. I walked over to them. I pulled them apart and looked down. "Another bomb. Really?" I reached for it. "NO!" Iggy and Gazzy pushed me against the wall. "What... Are... You.." Then I look down. The timer. It was set to 00:01. "If you touch it" Iggy breathed "We will all be dead."

* * *

**Max POV**

* * *

I woke up to someone's scream downstairs. It sounded like a "No". I looked to the clock. 3:47. I touched the locket on the bedside table. I got up and went to the stairwell. As I slid down the banister I noticed something. Why was Iggy, Gazzy, And Fang huddled in the corner? Then I saw it. A bomb set to 1 second. " I got it" said Fang to himself. He walked towards the stairs and yelled "NUDGE! GET DOWN HERE!". Faint footsteps were making their way down the hallway. "Yeeesssss?" She said as she skiped up to us. Fang leaned over and wispered something in her ear. A wide grin spread across her face. Then she walked outside. I followed her just to make sure she was doing nothing bad. She stood as far as she could get from the house, eyes closed, complete consentration on her face. She started to gently lifted her arm up to a right angle. I stood there for a few moments before prossesing what was happening. Nudge was trying to move the bomb was her magnetic powers. I looked towards the door and sure enough, the bomb was floating about two inches above the ground gently gliding towards me and Nudge. The bomb stoped in front of us and set itself in the grass. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. We quickly backed away. "Did it work?" Said Gazzy as he and Iggy raced outside. "Yep" I said. Fang came outside and went to investigate the bomb. He sat down and looked at it. Without looking away he said- "Iggy, Gazzy, Your grounded from bomb making." "For how long?" Gazzy's voice said. "Untill I say so." He got up and his shoe brushed the bomb."FANG-" I screamed but it was to late. As the bomb counted down its last second I thought, After all we have been through, were going to die like this?

* * *

**Finaly I finished that. Sorry I took a while. One simple word- School. Don't forget to R)**


	4. Up for adoption

**Sorry about this guys, but I'm putting fights are bad but better than wars up for adoption. I just haven't had enough time to finish it, what with my other story reaching over 4,000 views and all. I really want one of you good writers to come along and make this story great, ok? If you would like to or are thinking about adopting, Pm me or comment this. I will put another authors note up when someone has adopted it.**

**Thanks guys!**

**-byronsar**


	5. This story is now adopted

**Hey guys. Say goodbye to this story because you won't be seeing anymore of it from me. tiftifx3 is taking it, so go check her out! If you are said with me leaving this story, go check my other two stories out. Maybe you'll fall in love with them just like you did this one.**

**Bye guys!**

**-byronsar**


	6. Chapter 4 hi!

**Hey guys! I'm back! The author who was going to take it off my hands needed a better ending to start with so, here is the fourth chapter of this story! Also, this is going to be short, it's just to give her a head start. :)**

* * *

**Max POV**

* * *

I woke with a start. I bolted upright. Instantly my head started to spin. I grasped it. Fang was lying in the bed next to me. One of his legs was wrapped. He also had a black eye and a couple of broken ribs. How I know this? Lets just say that nurses talk really loud. I suddenly noticed someone passed out in a chair in the corner. I looked closer. "Iggy?"

Iggy's fingers quickly grazed the surface of Fang's body. Iggy looked discouraged the whole time he was doing this. "The nurses didn't look there." He muttered to himself. "Didn't look where?" Iggy looked at me as if he just realized I was there. "His wings. There broken badly." I froze. We usually are fast healers, but wings are a different story. Imagine if you broke every bone in your body. How long would it take for you to heal? That's how long _one_ wing takes to heal. And for one _bone_ broken. Fang broke both wings in multiple places. I sat down on my bed. "Max, I know how you feel about him." I stared at Iggy. I instantly blushed. Luckly, Iggy's blind. "What... What do you mean?" Iggy looked excited for a moment. "I have a new skill! I can read people's emotions! It's awesome!" Then he saw my face, well, more like read my emotions. " Oh, sorry Max." I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Ig." Iggy sat down next to me and put his arm around me. Not in the romantic gesture way, but in a brotherly way. "He's going to be fine Max, You've know Fang for as long as I can remember and did he ever give up? No. Did he ever let you down? No. When did he ever fall and not get up, Metphoricly speaking." He gestured towards Fang's limp body." Never. So would he do all of that stuff now? No." I stared at Iggy. I nodded, not that it was worth it, considering Iggy can't see. "Also Max, your coming home today." He said, pity in his voice. "Ig, " I said in a warning tone. He took a deep breath and finished. " Fang's not coming home."

* * *

**There you go, the fourth chapter. Now go to tiftifx3 to read the rest of this story. I love you guys!**

**-byronsar**


End file.
